Harry Potter:The Other One
by Loving You Is Red
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione are in their 5th year and preparing for the war. What happens when they come across something on the edge of the forbidden forest? Actually someone. Is it someone who is as desperate for family as Harry is? Or is it a Death Eater? R&R please! Rated T 4 blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer:I am not J.K. Rowling.**

Harry,Ron and Hermione decided to walk to Hagrid's house on a sunny saturday in November.

"I don't know why we have to go see him..."said Ron."I mean if he wants to see us he would have let us know."

Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"I can't even believe you just said that Ronald!"Hermione said looking shocked.

"Then don't."he replied simply.

She looked as though he had smacked her in her face.

"Hagrid is _our _friend!And your lucky I don't tell him!Your already afraid of when he is angry.I can see you now, weeping in the corner."

Before Ron could say anything back to Hermione,Harry needed to distract them.

"He guys I think I saw something move over there."

Harry pointed to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Should we go check it out?"asked Ron.

"Of course we should! It could be hurt."said Hermione.

They walked over to the trees.

Turns out there was something.

No _someone_.

There was a girl hiding behind a tree.

"We won't hurt you.."said Hermione.

She seemed to hesitate until she stepped out from behind the tree.

She looked about 14.

She wore clothes;They weren't that dirty just a bit of dust here and there...they almost looked new. She also had medium lenth black hair ,brown skin had a bag on her back.

Her eyes got wide as she looked at Ron.

She looked at his hand in his pocket.

She must have thought that He was going to pull out something dangerous.

She backed away slowly.

Then ran off.

"WAIT!"Hermione yelled."Nice going,_ Ron."_

Hermione ran off after her.

Harry and Ron followed.

* * *

The three caught up to the girl once she tripped.

Hermione made a move as to help her up.

"D-D-Don't tou-Please don't touch me."

"We need to help you."

"N-N-no you don't you're going to kill-going to hurt me."

"Where did you get that idea from?We want to help you not hurt you."

Hermione held out her hand.

The girl considered this for a moment,then took her hand.

* * *

In a couple of minutes they walked back up to the castle,into Professor McGonagall's office.

Hermione had Harry and Ron wait outside with the girl,while she explained what happened.

The girl was eyeing Ron suspiciously.

"What do they call you?"she damanded after a couple of minutes.

"Ron."he said.

She looked if she was about to ask Harry the same question until Hermione came out of Professor McGonagall's office.

"You guys can come in now."

Professor McGonagall left for a momment,and returned with Professor Dumbledore.(Luckily Umbridge has to do some business at the ministry for the next week.)

"Ok so lets start off with the basics."said Professor Dumbledore.

"What is your name?"

She mumbled under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"Morgan."

"Ok and do you have any living members of your family?"

"I don't know.I had a mum and a dad; mum died when I was about 10. I don't remember my father."

"How did you get here?"

She looked scared once again.

"I-I was kidnapped at 11 and I finally got away at 12. I must have ran or something."

"You don't remember?"

"No."

They all sat in silence.

"And may I ask,What is in yor bag?"

"Oh yeah, my mum gave this to me on her death bed,her last words were 'Tell your father I love him' and 'bring this to him if he doesn't remember' I wasn't sure what that mean't,though.I never looked in the bag ethier.I thought it would bring back memories of my mum..And that would obviously make me sad."

She gave Dumbledore the bag.

He pulled out a picture.

"Minerva.."

She took a look at the picture.

She gasped and said,

"M-M-Morgan,you're father is Sirius,Sirius Black."

**A/N Oh the power of cliffhangers...R&R Please! xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so I look at the stats and there are a ton readers! Ya thx...but anyway I was a bit upset that I didnt get any reviews! Like I might've said before as a guest you can still review!Please?With Hogwarts on top? :P**

**Chapter 2:Malfoy gets told off (Other wise known as "West SIDE! Malfoy just got schooled! :P)**

Morgan just sat and stared at everyone while they gasped.

"What?Why is it a big deal?"she asked,puzzeled.

"Morgan this is his god-father is Sirius Black."answered Hermione,pointing to Harry.

"So?"

"This is Harry,as in Harry Potter."

She looked up supposedly supposed to be remebering something.

"So Harry Potter is my god-brother."

"Yes."

She stared at Harry.

"He doesn't quite look like me..."

"You don't have the same parents...so of course he's not going to look like you."

Silence.

"OH!He is that famous boy who killed Voldemort right?"

"Yes."

It suprised them all that she said Voldemort's name out loud people he met said "It's You-Know-Who!" or "Don't say that name!".

She turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Is he really-"

"I am afriad he is."

Silence.

"Albus,should we get her checked?"asked Professor McGonagall.

"I do think that would be necessary."

" If you will follow me Miss Black."

Morgan and Professor McGonagall left the room.

"Professor Dumbledore,"said Harry,finally."When do you think Morgan is going to sorted?"

"We will probably would need to have it tomorrow night,just to give her a bit of time to explore Hogwarts."

The wave of silence crossed over them once more.

"Should we wait until Morgan comes back,or do we-"started Harry.

"It is up to you,Harry."Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry Ron and Hermione left the room.

* * *

**Later that day;When Harry,Ron,and Hermione went to visit Morgan in the Hospital Wing...**

"Ouch!"yelled Morgan as Madam Pomfery stuck the Muggle heath instrument(a Neddle) into her arm for the 4th time."How many times are you going to stick that thing into my arm?"

"Only once more..."

She stuck the neddle into her arm.

"HEY!"Morgan yelled furiously,louder."Would it hurt to count?"

Harry thought how Morgan acted almost exactly like Sirius;he just needed to know her mother's side of her.

"Well I would if you would stop squirming!Ill be right back.."

As she left to get more supplies,she muttered something close to "Just like Sirius.."

"Don't forget to leave that sharp thing!"yelled Morgan after her.

She looked over and saw Harry,Ron,and Hermione standing next to her.

"OH!I didn't see you guys there!You are never supposed to sneak up on a girl getting painful shots!"she said smiling.

"Morgan,It is almost lunch time..did you want to come down to the great hall with us?"asked Harry.

"Sure but I have to ask Madam Pomfery first."

She got up from the bed and yelled,

"MADAM POMFERY,DO YOU MIND IF I GO WITH HARRY,RON AND-Wait what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger."Hermione said.

"-HERMIONE TO THE GREAT HALL FOR LUNCH?"she finished.

Madam Pomfery came out of the room.

"Would you stop yelling?Goodness Gracious child...Go on,be back as soon as Lunch is over though,I have one more thing for you to try."

* * *

When they got to the Great Hall people were eyeing Morgan suspicously;No one ever really walked with the 'Golden Trio'.

However,she took this chance and acted as though she was famous.

"Hello Hello!Hi!Oh those earing are absouletly _wonderful_!But that necklace does not fit with that outift..."

When they sat down Luna said,

"Is this somone new?"

"Oh,yes,I'm Harry's god-sister."replied Morgan.

"Oh well that is nice..(This earned a 'She is sort of strange look' from Morgan to Harry) does she know about the D.A.,Harry?"Luna was tactful enough to say that last part in a whisper.

Harry did not want Morgan to know about that,just she would obviously find out sometime when all most everyone in Gryfindorr Tower were gone...

Harry broke out of his thinking when Morgan was staring at him intently.

"Oh not yet,Luna."Harry answered.

When Morgan was still staring at him,he told her,

"Later,tonight."

Dumbledore soon stood up in the Great Hall.

"We are gathered here tonight..on another day-"began Dumbledore.

"How long does he go on about this?"asked Morgan.

"About 5 more mintues"whispered Ron.

Finally Dumbledore's speech ended and the Food apperead on the plates.

"Oh,My,Food."gasped Morgan."Do they do this everyday?"

"Yea"said Fred and Geroge in unison.

"And who are you two?"Morgan asked.

"Im Fred and thats George we are Ronnie's older brothers."said Fred,messing up Ron's hair.

"Ok cool!So three of you?"

Ron,Fred,and George burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That's the first time I heard that one.." said George leaning on Fred for support."And last."

"There are actually seven of them."said Hermione,disgusted as Ron spit some of his food out at her from laughing so hard.

"_Seven?_"

"Yeah,and it's a bit annoying."

"Must be fun."

"No."said Ginny."It's not.I'm Ginny, youngest and the only girl."

"Oh,so you must be daddy's gi-"

"Eat."said Harry,stuffing a biscuit in her mouth."The food will disappear in a few minutes."

"Mmm!This is good."

They all laughed.

But,Behind Morgan's head(He was sitting across from her.)he saw Draco Malfoy pointing and overheard the conversation that contained the part where Morgan said that she was Harry's god-sister.

"Harry?"she asked."What are you looking at?"

"Nothing"said Harry a little bit to quickly.

Draco was getting up and coming over to Harry's table.

"Harry,are the Quidditch tryouts over all ready?"Morgan asked.

"Yeah."said Harry not taking his eyes off Malfoy.

"Dang.I really wanted to be on the team or at least try to ride a broom stick..."

"You know Morgan,"Said Luna."Harry is Seeker on the Gryfindorr team."

"Oh really?Well that's out of the ques-"

She was inturrupted by Malfoy.

"Well,well,well,"he chanted."Potter has a sister."

A small group of people stopped eating to watch there was still some people who continued to talk.

"Leave us alone Malfoy."said Harry standing up.

"And what are you going to give me if I do?"

He started palying with her hair.

"Don't touch her."Harry said.

He started to braid her hair untit she flicked his hands off her and said,

"Are you deaf?He said don't touch me."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

He continued to touch her hair.

She stood up and grabbed the hand that touched her hair.

" Listen Malloy,and listen good.I don't like it when people touch me, that means if you touch me again I will go in your room tonight,while you are sleeping,and dangle you from the rooftop!You best leave me ALONE!"

Harry noticed that she looked must have been the mother's side of her,Inraged maybe something else...

Malfoy snactched his hand away from her.

"Your hair is filth anyway..._cousin."_

He walked away.

**A/N:A CLIFFHANGER!Well at least I think.I do know this is a good ending .HAHA!Yes Malfoy is Morgan's cousin but I don't want to say it all now and spoil it, and don't forget to look at my other story "My Life Is SO Complicated."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Sorting Hat**

Morgan stood not moving, her face in a shocked almost looked petrified.

"Morgan?" said Harry.

She turned to him, still shocked.

"Do u guys like, hate him, or is it just me?"

"Yes,Morgan, but we don't actually hate-"started Hermione.

"Yes, We do." finished Ron.

Hermione shot a glare his way, just as Ron turned his own head, dogdeing it.

"I-gotta-go burn my hair." Morgan said, then she pushed past Harry out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Later that evening...in the Hospital Wing...**

"How can that fowl, mother-"Morgan said, slouching in her bed.

"Morgan your language." said Harry.

"Whatever. I just met him and I already know that he is more trouble than I can-Am I really related to him?"

"Well, I can answer that for you." Hermione said. "According to my, thoughts, Sirius is your father ,who is the cousin to Narcissa,who is the mother of Malfoy that makes Narcissa -"

"Yes, Hermitage, I know his mom is obviously my Aunt. I was being sarcastic." snapped Morgan.

"It is in the world do you get my name right the first time, but not the second?"

"I don't know I just don't find your name pleasing."

"Well, I don't find your name pleasing, either! In fact-"

"Hermione, couldn't you just calm down? She's just all fired up because Malfoy is her cousin." said Harry.

Morgan just rolled her eyes.

...

"Now, just hold still-"said Madam Promfrey.

Morgan rolled her eyes once more.

"And I will inject this-"

"NO!" said Morgan. "NO MORE NEEDLES!"

Madam Promfrey just ignored her.

"OW!" Morgan shouted as she forced it into her skin.

Madam Promfrey took the needle out and she watched it turn a bright blue.

"Well Morgan, looks like you are a witch."

"Hooray. Can I go now?"

"I suppose, but you need to go straight to Dumbledore's-"

Morgan sprinted out of the Hospital Wing.

"We'll make sure she gets there, Madam Promfrey."said Hermione. "No matter how, annoying, she is."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been chasing Morgan for over an hour,and they couldn't find her Until ,Harry got an idea.

"Guys," he said slowing down, panting. "I know where she is."

"Where?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"The Room of Requirement."

"She can't be there, she doesn't even know what or _where_ all the houses are!" said Hermione, exsaperatingly.

"Do you have a better idea?" Harry scowled.

Hermione stayed silent.

"Well, then lets go."

* * *

Harry ,Ron, and Hermione walked pass the Room of Requirement, all thinking, _'Show us the room where Morgan is hiding.'_

The black bars that formed the doors of the Room of Requirement appeared suddenly, the door handles appearing last.

The three looked all around the hallway making sure it was clear, then stepped inside the room to find Morgan wandering the room where the D.A. turned to Ron and Hermione, and they looked as suprised as he Hermione.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Hermione.

"Well, when Madam Promfrey said that I was a witch, I wanted to practice my magic as soon as possible. Then I found this place and I came here so-why are you all panting? I've ran farther distances than you and I haven't panted in a...while."

"Farther distances?" Harry asked questionably.

"I'll tell you," said Morgan crossing her arms. "Once you tell me why this room is so familiar to your friends."

Harry turned around and saw Ron and Hermione stuffing books on shelves, and straightening things, When the two caught Harry staring at them, they shuffled back to their spots.

"This is the Room of Requirement, and it-"Harry started to explain, that is, until Hermione interrupted him.

"The Room of Requirement appears only when someone is in desperate need of it."

"Ok, first I was pissed that the Malfoy guy was my 'cousin' and all but, you've got serious issues, Her-my-o-ninny, but I'm starting to think, no, _know_ that you are a know-it-all-bossy little b-"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry interrupted _her_.

"_Morgan_." Harry knew that she was probably old enough to curse, but he did not want his little sister going around calling people 'certain names'.

"Harry." She said simply. "Finish what you were saying, please."

"Well we practice here, you know Umbridge isn't really teaching us anything."

"Who's Umbridge? She sounds disgusting. And, let me guess. You're training to fight Voldemort?"

"She catches on fast." whispered Ron to Harry.

"Yes-we are training to fight Voldemort. But, we need to know what house-"

"That's all I need to know. I'll find out about Umbridge is the next meeting?"

"The next meeting?" Harry looked at Hermione, who looked at Ron, who looked back at Harry, who looked at Morgan.

"Yeah, just said that. Do you have it like 2 times each week or something? Well, today is Monday, how-"

"No, today is Tuesday. "corrected Hermione.

"What did I tell you about cutting people off?" Morgan said rudely. "How about tonight Harry? I want to see what it's like."

"Er..."said Harry, looking at Hermione, who had her arms crossed. "Ok. I'll alert everyone."

"You tell everyone?" asked Morgan. "Isn't that too many people?"

"No, we don't tell everyone, this is a secret."

"But aren't you all against Voldemort?"

Harry thought Morgan was playing dumb, but when he looked into her eyes, it looked as though she really wanted to know.

"No, there are good people and bad people. Some are joining him just so he wont kill them."

"Hmm..."

"So are you going to tell me when you ran 'longer distances'?"

"Maybe, later. Do you get to wander around all day?"

"No, we have classes."

"What's your next class?"

"Potions, with the Slytherien, I think."

"Can I go?"

"Er, I don't think that is a-"

"What's the matter, you think they don't like me? Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

"POTTER! You are la-"Snape stopped in midsentence, staring at Morgan. He also didn't seem to notice Ron and Hermione were late also.

"Professor, this is my God sister, Morgan Black." said Harry.

He stared at her, but then did one thing that everyone in the room would be talking about for years. He smiled.

"Well, why don't we welcome our new student by giving her a pop quiz."

Morgan just stared.

"A bezoar can be used as an antidote for most poisons. Where would you find one?"

"In the stomach of a goat."

Snape frowned, as usual.

"What is Felix Felicis?"

"Felix is luck in liquid form. The drinker will experience a great feeling of happiness and self confidence. Almost all of the tasks that the drinker attempts ,that are in fact possible, will likely be successful."

Everyone started murmuring about how smart Morgan was. She just smirked.

"What does the Polyjuice potion do?"

"Polyjuice Potion is a very complicated potion that allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. While it can account for both age and gender, it cannot be used for a human to take an animal form or for a half-breed to assume human form."

"What is the purpose of veritaserum?"

"Causes the drinker to speak nothing but the truth."

Snape was getting angry. Morgan smiled.

"Did I do something wrong?" she said sarcastically.

"Take a seat." he said plainly.

"Oh, how I would love to."

"Ms. Black, would you like detention?"

She frowned. "For what?"

"For having a smart mouth."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I wasn't as dumb as you wanted me to be."

Everyone whispered furiously.

"DETENTION!" shouted Snape.

"You can't give her detention!" Harry cried. "SHE HASN'T EVEN BEEN SORTED YET!"

"Well, Potter, why don't we just _assume_ she's in my house and-"

"Is there a problem, here?" came a voice from the door .

She just stared at Morgan, who, stared back.

"Who's that?" she whispered to Harry.

"I am Dolores Umbridge" said Umbridge."The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, from the Ministry of Magic. Who are you?"

"I'm Morgan. Harry's Godsister."Morgan bowed, and other students laughed.

"Well, Morgan, why don't you come with me?"

Morgan glared at her. "I'm sorry, Harry didn't introduce you to me, so your obviously not important."

Everyone stared, loving having to not do anything for the entire class time.

"Detention."Umbridge said simply.

"I don't have a house."

"Huffelpuff."

"You can't just give her a house!" Harry said. "SHE HAS TO BE SORTED LIKE EVRYONE ELSE!" He was already getting tired of saying that, even though he had only said it one other time.

Umbridge grabbed Morgan's arm and started to pull her out of the room. Unfortunately ,that was not a good idea. Morgan bit Umbridge and ran down the hallway shouting,

"I BIT DOLOREEES UMBRIDGE! AND SHE'S NOTHING BUT A BIIITCHHH."

Everyone in the room started laughing. Umbridge was enraged. Harry couldn't believe Morgan had said that. Most times he had a reason to yell at Umbridge, but Morgan was just teasing.

* * *

It was now dinner time, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had still not heard from Hermione was quite glad, and Ron didn't seem to notice, Harry was when Dumbledore was about to begin his feast speech when the Great Hall door was Umbridge and Morgan.

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE,THIS-THIS MONSTER SHOULD BE ARRESTED! "shouted Umbridge, dragging Morgan up to the staff they passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she simply mouthed, "She's going crazy."

Umbridge whispered furiously to Dumbledore, he coughed several times, and finally spoke.

"This is our new student, Morgan as all of you were, she must be sorted."

A few students murmured about earlier that day in Potions.

"Minerva, do you mind going to get the Sorting Hat?"

"Not at all."

It was several moments of silence until Professor McGonagall returned with the hat,and gave it to Dumbledore.

"Philly whiskers,"he said, scratching his beard. "Minerva, you have seem to forgotten the stool, oh well..."

He pulled out his own chair from behind the table and gestured Morgan to sit in it.

Out loud, she said, "Wow, I just got here and I'm being treated like royalty!" The students chuckled. She really did look like royalty, though. Sitting in Dumbledore's chair with that big hat. She looked like a statue.

Dumbledore shushed everyone while the sorting hat thought aloud.

"Confusing very confusing, just like your brother If I do say..."

"God brother."Morgan corrected it.

"Hmmm...A bit of Ravenclaw, but not Ravenclaw material. "The sorting hat said.

"Good. I don't think my skin tone goes...'well' with that blue."

There was a low murmur of laughs coming from all tables. Except from the Ravenclaw table, that is.

"Huffelpuff is just out of the question." said the Hat.

"They are just like normal people anyway."

The Huffelpuffs looked sad.

"That leaves Gryffindor and Slytherien."

Both tables straightened up. The hat was quiet.

"Well, could you come on I'm hungry." said Morgan.

Everyone laughed.

The Sorting Hat still said nothing.

After a few minutes, Professor McGonagall came over and took the hat off Morgan's head. Harry was worried. McGonagall and Dumbledore whispered.

"In all of my years of being the Headmaster of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. " I have never come across this decision. I am afraid that Morgan will have to choose which house she would like to be in."

Everyone gasped. Morgan was delighted.

"Ooooo... I get to pick my house?! Am I special?"

"Apparently." Harry heard Hermione mutter.

"Go on." said Professor McGonagall. "But you can only pick Slytherien or Gryffindor."

Morgan glanced around at both tables. Her eyes meet Harry's. She looked at him. Not just at him, but deep into his soul. She kept her eyes on him the entire time she walked down the stairs toward the house she picked herself.

**CLIFFFHANGERR BITCH!Hahahaha, Hi. I was too lazy to update, sorry. But which house do you think she chose? Will it be the right choice? Only I know. Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Did you know Morgan was originally designed to be nice ? I guess I wanted humor, so I changed it. :D I've decided I'll update faster this summer. It depends on...life. R&R! :D :D :D **

**Chapter 4: 101 Questions about Morgan Black**

Harry wasn't suprised that Morgan plopped right down next to him.

"I honestly thought that you'd choose Slytherin." said Hermione. "You seem like Slytherin material."

Morgan eyed her suspiciously. "I don't think you wanted me to be in this house."

"I never-" started Hermione.

"Save it." said Morgan. "I didn't want to be in this house with you anyway."

Everyone stared at Morgan.

"You know what," said Hermione pushing her plate away. "I'm not that hungry. I'll be at the library if you need me. I'm gonna get a good start on my homework. You guys should too." Hermione glanced at Morgan and walked off.

"Oh well, more food for us!" said Morgan grabbing more food, while everyone stared. Harry thought that Morgan was like a girl version of Ron, like Ginny should have been. But then again. He could be wrong.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Morgan were walking back to the Common Room silently.

"Hey Morgan?" said Harry deciding to break the silence.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Um, how did you get here?"

"I walked? What do you mean?"

"How did you get here, at Hogwarts?"

"Oh that."

Morgan was silent.

"Morgan?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get at Hogwarts?"

"Harry why do you ask so many questions?!" Morgan yelped.

"I only asked-"

Morgan stopped walking. Harry and Ron stopped too.

"Why don't you just write a book about 101 questions about Morgan if you're so damn curious!"

"That's a good idea..." said Harry, grabbing Morgan's hand and dragging her back towards the grounds. He then stopped.

"Hey, Ron, can you take Morgan to Hagrid's hut for me?"

"Sure thing."

Harry gave Morgan's arm to Ron, who began walking as Harry went the other way towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey, _hey_, HEY!" shouted Morgan.

The two boys turned around.

"I'm not some type of rag doll! I can walk by myself!" Morgan made an attempt to yank her arm from Ron's, but he wouldn't budge.

"We've noticed you like to wander around." said Harry. "And I think we've ran enough today."

Harry turned and walked off. Ron started to walk too.

"_Harry_!" Morgan whined.

Harry kept walking. He also noticed how annoying it was to have a sister. But then again, he could be wrong.

* * *

**Later that day, at Hagrid's Hut...**

Harry knocked on the door. He heard Fang pouncing and scratching at the door. There was Morgan's scream too.

"Harry!" Hagrid boomed, smiling.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry smiled back.

"Where's Hermione?"

"At the library."

"Humph. Well, come on in!"

Harry stepped in the small pub, seeing Ron wolfing down one of Hagrid's rock cakes without tasting it, and Morgan trying to escape Fang's paws.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Morgan yelped, as Fang licked her mouth and face. "GET IT OFF!"

Hagrid was busy making tea, and Harry and Ron weren't so busy, they were laughing.

"WELL DON'T JUST STARE AT ME!HELP!" Morgan was trying to hold the dog back, but with not much progress. The dog was practically licking her face off.

Harry and Ron were going to die of laughter. Harry thought this was one of the cutest things. Apparently, Morgan didn't.

Hagrid didn't seem to notice the racket until he turned around.

"Alright, Fang, Get off her. Come on now..." Hagrid was just as calm.

Morgan looked angry and disheveled. She crossed her arms and sat back in Hagrid's big chair. "So, what are we doing?"

"Exactly what you said. 101 questions about Morgan Black." replied Harry, taking out his quill and parchment.

"Oh Harry, I was being sarcastic. We aren't really doing that are we?"

"Most definitely."

"_Harry_!" Morgan whined again.

"Morgan. So lets get started. Question 1, what is-?" Harry started

"_Harry_, I don't want to do this!"

Harry sighed, and looked firmly into Morgan's eyes. She sat back.

"Morgan, we need to know these things."

"But, I'm pretty sure you don't need to know 101 questions about me! I don't even know 101 questions about me!"

"Some of the questions will be repeated because of your lack of-"

"I lack of nothing!"

"Because of your lack of patience. And you interrupt people a lot."

"I do not!"

Harry marked on his paper. _'Stubborn and Impatient'._

"What are you writing on that?" asked Morgan, as she craned her neck to see.

Harry pulled the parchment up to his chest so she couldn't see.

"_Harry_!"

He marked down again '_Whiny_'

Morgan stretched to see again. Harry pulled it up to his chest, again. She sighed.

"Can we get started now please?" said Harry, annoyed at how much time they had wasted. Ron and Hagrid were deep in conversation on the other side of the small room, talking about Dumbledore and the Order.

"Fine, whatever."

Harry marked down. '_Bad Attitude_.' Harry sure hoped everything he wrote down wouldn't be bad.

"Question #1: What is your full name? And please answer the questions truthfully and wisely."

Morgan pulled her book bag from off her back. She searched inside until she found a binder, and opened it to the first page. She read aloud,

"Morgana Elizabeth Jezel Black."

"Question #2: Do you like your name?"

"Er...I guess. She could've left the 'a' in Morgana off. I have to beautiful middle names but they just look weird together. So I just go with either one, depending on how I feel."

"Question #3: Do you have any nicknames?"

"I have Morgan. I don't think it counts as a middle name because...well it doesn't sound like a middle name. I guess I could go with a few I made up, like Mo, Nagrom, I made that one up when I was bored. And I nickname with my middle name, Lizzy. Or um.. Jez?"

"Question #4: Do you wish you had any other names, or switched your middle name with you first?"

"Are all of these questions going to be about my name?"

"Question #5: Do you wish you had any other names, or switched your middle name with you first?"

"Harry, you just asked that."

"That's right, and you didn't answer."

"Because you didn't answer mine."

"No. They aren't. Question #6: Do you wish you had any other names, or-?"

"Harry, why didn't you just say Question #5 again?"

"Oh my MERLIN! MORGAN WILL YOU JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION?!If I kept saying Question #5, then we would be sitting in here until Christmas!" Ron and Hagrid looked up, then started talking again.

"Fine, no need to yell. No, my name, is my name."

"Thank You. Question #7: Where were you born?"

Morgan flipped through the pages of the binder. I was born in O-or, orlan-orla-." Morgan wrinkled her nose. Morgan seemed to be having trouble saying the word. Harry moved over to her to get a look. "Orlando, Florida, USA." he said.

"Right." She smiled brightly. "Orlando, Florida."

Harry marked on his parchment. 'Trouble Pronouncing Words.' For putting on a show earlier in Potions, she didn't seem to have any trouble pronouncing words like Felix Felicis, or Polyjuice. He'd have to do more research on her later about that.

"Question #8: How did you get here?"

"Oh my god, again with that question?" she said angrily. Harry put a checkmark by '_Stubborn_'.

"Morgan please answer my question."

"On a plane." She rolled her eyes. Harry put a checkmark by _'Bad Attitude'_.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Finally they had finished this 'survey'. The three said goodbye to Hagrid and left. Morgan and Ron were in a conversation, this time about Quidditch.

Harry checked what he had on the back of the parchment, because the front was a list of things he had made into this:

_Name: __Morgan Elizabeth Jezel Black_

_Place of Birth: Orlando, Florida, U.S.A._

_Day of Birth: April 6th, 1981_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Family: Brittney Scott-Mother, Sirius Black-Father, Harry Potter-Godbrother (Me), and Draco Malfoy-Cousin, Narcissa Malfoy-Aunt, Lucius Malfoy- Uncle, etc. to the Malfoy family_

_Allergies: None that We know of_

_Appearance: Medium length black hair with natural brown highlights with pieces that fall just past her shoulders, chocolate skin, nice face with an original nose, full lips, bushy but neat eyebrows and dark chocolate eyes. Curves, but legs look slightly athletic. Fingernails are long, and some of them looked chewed. Over-bite; we can all tell she used to, or still does, suck her thumb. _

_Background:__ Doesn't remember much, or just doesn't want to tell, but at 10 her mother dies, and never knew her father (Which, they look nothing alike). 3 years on her own in America, according to Morgan, her history is "classified". At age 13, she got on a "plane" to the United Kingdom. How she got to Hogwarts...unknown. And "type" (Pureblood, Muggle Born, Half Blood, etc.) unknown also._

_Personality:__ I do not wish to speak badly of my "God Sister" but she's quite a...bitch. More of a mean rebel, actually. Loud, from what I know, and unaware of others feelings. However, she knows her limits. Her personality could change, but this is what I'm seeing for the moment. Morgan is rude, stubborn, whiny, and has a bad attitude. She probably acts this way because she wasn't properly taught..._

_Goal in Life: To Live Life _

_Notes/Thoughts/Concerns: I am wondering why the sorting hat didn't just choose one of the houses instead of letting her decide. I personally think that she would have been better off in Slytherin. Maybe she chose this house because of me._

_When its time to eat she is a girl version of Ron, and everywhere else she is a girl version of Malfoy. I'm creeped out._

_I hope her personality changes. Or that she has another personality_

_Morgan got her last name "Black" because her mother thought she would be marrying Sirius. They didn't. It was a "Hit-and-Run" as Morgan states._

_Mother's last name was Scott._

_Morgan says she doesn't know if her mother was a witch or not._

_I think it will be likely that Morgan and Ginny will be friends. Somewhat, at least..._

_I really hope her goal in life changes. Maybe it's just her attitude talking. Or maybe it's just because she's 14._

Harry lifted his head up to realize that they were at Gryffindor tower. He checked his watch. It was 1:07 in the morning. Harry just realized something. Where was Morgan going to sleep? They had classes today, and it would take a while to get Morgan settled in. Eh. She'll just have to sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

**A/N:Haha, I hope you laughed at that last part. :P I found it amusing myself. :P What? Harry can't say his sister is ugly! I'm taking about how the appearance is so good. She has an over-bite. And that ruins the assumption that she is perfect. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it might depend on life on how long it takes for me to update again. Sorry, I Love you guys! And the next chapter will take place in the Room of Requirement, Hogsmead, or Diagonally. I also read your reviews. Ha, Crazy and Bitchy. That one gave me a laugh :P. Some of you thought Slytherin and others thought Gryffindor. There will be some talking in the next chapter about how she should have been in Slytherin and stuff. Hermione will be seen more in that chapter also. It was due to personal problems that she wasn't in this one. :/ R&R (I really do read your reviews!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi me again! Ok, this chapter is one of my best. I hope you think so too. Here it goes.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Cut**

The next day was a rough one. At least it was for Morgan who had to sleep on the couch. She had been complaining about it all day. Ron and Hermione were lucky that they had a different class during this time.

"_Harry_." Morgan whined.

"Yes, Morgan." said a angry Harry, who was tired of Morgan saying his name all day.

"My back hurts."

"That is not my problem, Morgan."

"But you made me sleep on the couch!"

"Well if we had gotten through the survey quicker-" Harry started.

"We shouldn't have did it anyway!"

"-We would have had time to go to Dumbledore's office and find you a place to sleep." continued Harry as if Morgan hadn't interrupted.

"Can I go to Madam Promfrey then?" Morgan rubbed her back.

"Fine." said Harry, eager to get her off his back.

* * *

On the way to the Hospital Wing, Harry noticed Morgan was wincing at every step she took.

"I thought you said your back hurt."

"I did. Every time I move my foot it makes my spine hurt. And my spine is in my back. Duh, Harry." Morgan wrinkled her nose and winced.

Harry was worried. But not really. Morgan probably just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Madam Promfrey made Morgan sit on the bed while she unbuttoned her shirt. Morgan's buttons were in the back so Madam Promfrey didn't make Harry leave.

Madam Promfrey gasped. Harry moved over to look at Morgan's back. He saw a long cut that had blood dripping from it. It look had it had been freshly cut.

"Morgan, what happened to you?"

* * *

**A/N: Really Short. I know. And it's not for some dumb reason that I couldn't finish in time or whatever. It was meant to be like this. And I also wanted to update on this stories' Anniversary. It was published 11 months ago. I hope you like. It's actually almost the anniversary. Next month on the 30th. Stay watching for the next few chapters! And I also wanted to thank Takarah, Oydessan, Theta McBride and another name for reviewing! And I want to thank absolutemalfoy for helping me with the last few chapters. She's probably not looking at this, but I wanted to thank her anyway! :P Thanks guys! You rock! R&R!**


End file.
